


One Minute

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 100 word ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Hiko sees just how important one minute can be. My attempt at a 100 word story. Why do I do these things to myself? Please read and review!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. Never did. Never will. What a sad, depressing thought...

**One Minute**

He knew the importance of one minute. Anyone who lived by the sword did. For a man such as Hiko Seijuro, one minute was a long time. If you hesitated one minute, you were dead.

He'd stopped a minute to drink some sake while walking through the woods. Now he entered a clearing he'd visited too often in the past five years.

A sash was draped over a new cross. Only one person, his baka deshi, could have left it, and the way the wind was blowing, it wouldn't be there, _hadn't_ been there long.

Maybe a minute, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:The very first time I saw the OVA Trust and Betrayal Director's cut, I was struck by that scene at the end when Hiko reenters the clearing and sees Tomoe's sash. And the thought had entered my mind that if Hiko had been there even a minute earlier, maybe he'd have run into Kenshin. They could have talked then. Maybe things could have been different. I've wanted to write a story about that moment for awhile, so now I have. This story (not counting the author's note and title) is 100 words long. I've seen people write 100 word vignettes before and I wondered if I could do it and still pull off the story. Please review and tell me if I managed it! Sayonara!


End file.
